pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Scriven
Joseph Medlicott Scriven, (10 September 1819 - 10 August 1886) was an Irish-Canadian poet, best known as the author of the poem that became the hymn "What a Friend We Have in Jesus"."What a Friend We Have in Jesus" - Today's Christian Life , 1919. ''Courtesy Internet Archive.]] Scriven was born at Banbridge, Co. Down, Ireland. He graduated from Trinity College, Dublin and embraced the teachings of the Plymouth Brethren. He was known to be eccentric but was a born philanthropist and devoutly religious; he gave freely of what money he had, even his own clothing and his services to all poorer than himself who needed them. www.raymondscountydownwebsite.com/html/joseph_scriven.htm His fiancée drowned in 1845, the night before they were to be married. The grief-stricken young man moved to Canada. There he again fell in love, was due to be married. However, the young woman suddenly fell ill of pneumonia after being baptized in the river, and died. He then devoted the rest of his life to helping others. He wrote a poem to comfort his mother called "Pray Without Ceasing". It was later set to music and renamed by Charles Crozat Converse, becoming the hymn "What a Friend We Have in Jesus"."What a Friend We Have in Jesus" - Today's Christian He died at Port Hope, Ontario, Canada at the age of 67. Recognition A tall obelisk was built upon his grave with the words from the song and the following inscription: :This monument was erected to the memory of Joseph Scriven, B.A., by lovers of his hymn, which is engraved hereon, and is his best memorial. Born at Seapatrick, Co. Down, Ireland, Sept. 10, 1819. Emigrated to Canada 1844. Entered into rest at Bewdley, Rice Lake, Aug. 10, 1886, and buried here. Blessed are the pure in heart for they shall see God. A plaque can be found on the Port Hope-Peterborough Highway with the following inscription: :Four miles north, in Pengally's Cemetery, lies the philanthropist and author of this great masterpiece, written at Port Hope, 1857. The composer of the music, Charles C. Converse, was a well-educated versatile and successful Christian, whose talents ranged from law to professional music. Under the pen name of Karl Reden, he wrote numerous scholarly articles on many subjects. Though he was an excellent musician and composer with many of his works performed by the leading American orchestras and choirs of his day, his life is best remembered for this simple music so well suited to Scriven's text. From an article published in the Banbridge Chronicle by J. Harris Rea, a well known local historian: :There is now a monument on Downshire Place, put up by Banbridge District Council and recently a stained glass window was dedicated to Scriven, the dedication being carried out by Bishop Scriven, who was then Bishop of Europe and is the great-great grandnephew of Joseph Scriven. Joseph had two brothers - George born 1821 and John born 1823 and one sister Catherine Anne Mary born 1825. Publications *''Hymns, and other verses. Port Hope, ON: 1869. *What a Friend We Have in Jesus, and other hymns'' (with biographical sketch by Rev. James Cleland). Port Hope, ON: W. Williamson, 1895. *''What a Friend We Have in Jesus'' (illustrated by Foster Meharry Russell). Belleville, ON: Mika Publishing, 1981. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au: Joseph Scriven, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 10, 2013. Audio / video *Glasgow Phoenix Choir, Songs of Praise. Toronto: Ahed, 1977. Poems by Joseph Scriven #"What a Friend We Have in Jesus" See also *Irish-Canadian poets *List of Canadian poets *List of English-language hymnists *Timeline of Canadian poetry References * * * * * * Notes External links ;Poems *Scriven, Joseph Medlicott (1819-1886) (1 poem) at Representative Poetry Online ;About *Joseph Scriven 1819-1886 at Port Hope History *Scriven, Joseph Medlicott in the Dictionary of Canadian Biography. * ;Etc. *Joseph Scriven Celebration, Port Hope, Ontario (Includes photos of monuments) Category:Irish poets Category:1820 births Category:1886 deaths Category:People from Dublin (city) Category:Irish philanthropists Category:Alumni of Trinity College, Dublin Category:People of pre-Confederation Canada Category:Plymouth Brethren people Category:Irish evangelicals Category:Canadian poets Category:English-language poets Category:19th-century poets Category:Poets Category:Christian hymnwriters Category:Hymnists Category:Christian poets